


Delivery

by Ninjababe



Series: No Idea [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent gets a strange delivery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a bit of an experiment. Instead of writing one large story, I'm going to try writing small stories all set in the same timeline. So, these stories will jump around a bit.
> 
> Rating is due to Cid's mouth.

Cid pulled open his front door and glared at the brunette woman in front of him. "What?" he growled.

Adjusting the hem of her button-down brown shirt, she grinned. "Delivery for a…" After pausing to glance at her clipboard, she continued, "Mr. Vincent Valentine."

"I'll take it," Cid said as he motioned for the delivery girl to hand it over.

The girl shook her head and slightly readjusted her sunglasses. "Sorry, I can only give it to him. The delivery requires his signature."

"Fucking bureaucracy." Turning to face inside the house, he yelled. "Vince! Get your damn ass down here!"

Cid grumbled under his breath to himself, ranting about red tape and absurd paperwork. The girl didn't seem to mind as she spent the time rocking on her feet and peering around the yard.

Feeling a presence behind him, Cid turned again to the interior of the house to find Vincent beside him. "You have a delivery," Cid stated to the dark haired man's silent question.

"Is it Cloud?"

"If it was Cloud, I would've said it was Cloud, damn it!" the blond replied with a glare. "Just sign for the damn thing so I can go back what I was doing."

The girl giggled softly to herself at the by-play between the two men. After peering at Vincent for a few moments, she nodded and handed over the clipboard with a smile. "Just sign beside line one, sir."

"Don't you need his damn ID?" Cid asked as he pulled out a cigarette.

Shaking her head, the girl replied, "No. He matches his picture."

Awkwardly holding the clipboard with his clawed hand, Vincent signed on the requested line and handed the pen and clipboard back to the girl. The girl clipped the pen onto the clipboard and tucked it under one arm. Pulling a thick legal sized envelope out from underneath her other arm, she handed it over with a wide smile. "Have a nice day!"

Cid slammed the screen door shut and turned to watch Vincent open the packet. As the girl calmly walked away, the dark-haired man started to read.

"Well?" Cid asked impatiently.

"It's…" Vincent stopped and stared in shock at the pile of papers in his hand. "Cid! That girl! Stop her!"

"You will explain later," Cid demanded before he ran down the path and after the girl, Vincent following close behind. However, the two were too late, as she was already riding out of town at a fast trot on the back of a green chocobo.

"Damn," the blond growled. Turning to the man who had come to stop next to him, he asked. "What is this all about?"

"She had to have read this file," the dark haired man replied, holding up the file in his hand. "There was no picture of me on the clipboard, and she had to have seen a picture somewhere."

"What is it?"

"It's Hojo's notes on me."

"What the fuck?"

"Here." Vincent handed over the top sheet.

_Mr. Valentine,_

During a recent search, I came across this file. As it is of you, I thought you should be the one to have it.

As soon as we figured out the subject of the file, the file was shut. We didn't read past the first few pages.

I hope this helps lay some ghosts and nightmares to rest.

Reno

"I'll call the others and see if I can get some more fucking information," Cid said as he stomped towards his house.

* * *

Riding her chocobo at a good trot towards the mountains, the delivery girl pulled out her PHS and hit the autodial. "Hey Red! Delivery done… Nah… No problems. Luckily, it was sunny, so the sunglasses didn't stand out… On my way back to the Gold Saucer now. Talk to you later." She closed her PHS and guided her chocobo towards a cave she knew went through the mountains.

As they entered the cave, she pulled her sunglasses off and put them away. With one hand on the reins, she pulled out her pistol and kept a wary lookout for monsters, her eyes glowing faintly blue-green in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> And, yes, I know the note from Reno wasn't really in character, but he was being polite to someone who probably been through similar experiences as himself, and was a former Turk as well. He can be polite if he wants. Just usually, he doesn't care...


End file.
